


Shed a Tear for Maugrim

by AshWolfForever



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWolfForever/pseuds/AshWolfForever
Summary: A long poem tribute to one of the few named wolves of Narnia, if not the only one. Recounting the story of Maugrim, with a slight twist to this wolf's tale.





	Shed a Tear for Maugrim

Once a wolf guarded a castle door  
For many long years before  
One night came a child afraid  
But still its way forward made

The child thought him mere stone  
And found our sentry flesh and bone  
Servant of a powerful master  
He made the child’s heart beat faster

One moment and he was on his feet  
The child, white as a sheet  
Trembled when asked its name  
And why to the door it had came

With the answer he flew like air  
To his mistress, Queen of Cair  
A while later he bounded back  
Welcomed in the child with jaw slack

Then returned to his post, waited until  
His mistress came, told him her will:  
“Listen, you, and take heed  
Gather your pack-mate with most speed

Go at once to the Beaver’s house  
Kill all you find there down to a mouse  
If you find it empty, no light shone  
Make with all haste to the Table of Stone

Await me there, do not be seen!  
If with your senses keen  
You find them along the way  
You know what must be done. Away!”

To any wolf, though strong his jaw  
His leader’s will is greatest law  
So the wolf heard and obeyed  
Unaware of the part he played

He and his pack-mate ran  
Following his mistress’ plan  
But at the house all had fled  
The trail was cold; the scent was dead

Tracks hidden in snow so deep  
Having failed, they had to creep  
Under the shadowed woods  
To the Stone Table fast as they could

Try as they might the wolves were outdone  
By Eve’s daughters and Adam’s son  
Then waiting he saw a chance and still  
Obeying his mistress’ will

And seeking for his failure to atone  
The wolf attacked, rushed out alone  
But even this was not to be  
His would-be victim climbed a tree

Growling below, he had only to wait  
Any fool could see she was going to faint  
Suddenly a sword stroke came  
The wolf dodged and eyes aflame

From him tore an angry howl  
Was he to fail again, even now?  
Brandishing his sword Rhindon  
The son of Adam came on

Oh, poor wolf, how could he know  
Despite the loyalty he shows  
That the side which he was on  
Was not the right but wrong?

As the sword drove into his heart  
His pack-mate, quick, made to depart  
Abandoned as to death he bled  
For him no tear was shed


End file.
